


Tony Ships Thorki

by dorkylokifan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Happy International Fanworks Day!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan





	Tony Ships Thorki

                The low glow of the arc reactor compliments the glow of the computer screen. Sweat drips down his temples as his hand works rhythmically. He is panting hard all the while feeling dirty, guilty, and shameful. He knows these men, one of whom tried to kill him by tossing him out a window to his death. The other he fought in the woods over said leather clad kinkily dressed villain. Loki had demanded that Captain America kneel. Tony must confess he’d gladly kneel now. He hates the man, but damn it if he doesn’t still want to suck the man’s cock.

                “Tony? What are you doing?” Pepper asks.


End file.
